


My body feels weird

by Uintuva



Series: Blackout [11]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Bodyswap, F/F, Pre-Relationship, Sapphic September
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 06:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16153607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uintuva/pseuds/Uintuva
Summary: Tenten wakes up but things are not quite right.





	My body feels weird

Tenten woke feeling funny. Her body was off, the bed was wrong and for some reason the sun warmed her head.

 

The last one got her to sprang up in panic. Sun only shined directly on her bed in the afternoon. Had she missed her alarm?

 

She sprang from the bed, only crash right back down.

 

“Ow ow,” she whined, only to freeze in shock.

 

That was not her voice. In fact, the the room around her was unfamiliar.

 

Quickly and clumsily Tenten got up and rushed to the mirror she could see. The face that greeted her wasn’t her own.

 

“Sakura!?”


End file.
